Action!
by IU7234
Summary: "Dear jiggly Jigglypuff, what have I've got myself into?" " Wow, Sweet lordy, his hair looks like Kuribon, but fluffier!" " Come back here Kuribon!" "HIIIIIEEEEE" Warning: Contains OC, will have some pairings eventually, possible chances of slash, and a lot of references to various many childhood happiness! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was the first week of school. The smell and the warmth of April's wondrous springtime filled the people of Namimori with ease at this pleasant experience of the first few months of spring. Adults were getting ready for their jobs while the children were preparing themselves for both, their first day of school and their possible reunion with Hibari-san's tonfa. Of course, if the students are late, that'll be unfortunate.

 **Whoosh! Whack! Slam!**

The door slammed open, and a girl comes through the entrance. Her features suggest that she's a Japanese-European descendant with her Japanese's features being the most prominent. She's puny for her age, but the girl isn't microscopic. With her white sleeping gown on and her black hair cascading over her, completely hiding her face, the girl looks like someone straight out of a horror film. Her steps are heavy, sounding like elephants. She takes large steps, slowly, towards the dinner table.

She stops when she reaches the table.

Sitting in front of the dinner table was an old woman. She's dressed casual and comfortable with a sweater over a dress. The dress, always, is ankle-length with white socks peeking underneath. She's emanated an air of peace and tranquility. Also, the greatest part, she smells like freshly washed laundry and detergent!

She's sipping her tea with eyes closed.

Everything is completely silent with only the sounds of occasional sips.

It takes a few minutes.

 **Clamp.**

The lady finished her last sip with the entire cup was tea-less of tea.

The girl raises her head towards the woman.

The atmosphere, no longer the ideal aroma of peace and tranquility. Hostility now filled the kitchen when behind those black curtains was that face!

Bags underneath while squinting to adjust to the light, the girl was smiling a frightful grin that showed all teeth with brown eyes now slits.

Clearly, the child wasn't having the best morning.

Being sleep-deprived while being in the middle of her period, the girl only wanted to go back to sleep. No one, not even Hibari-san could stop her. She wanted her bed with her cozy blanket and she was going to get it!

 _Beep, beep, beep! Let's sleep!_

She rocked back and forth on her heels.

 _Beep, beep, beep! Let's sleep!_

Eyes are completely hidden by her bangs.

 _Dear grandmother, don't you clearly bother to understand?_

Her grin was wide with teeth showing.

 _I need sleep, so request you to concede!_

She spread her arms and tilted her head back.

 _I need sleep, not-_

 **Bam! Crash! Ow!**

 **Bitch slapped in the face! The girl went flying! Round one goes to Grandmother!**

Rubbing her right hand after that skin-to-skin impact, the lady raised herself from her seat. She sighs and stares at the defeated teenager, eyes softening at the pitiful sight before hardening with irritation and annoyance. She takes confident steps, standing right in front of the child.

"Child you're going to school and that's final. If you rhyme one more time, I won't be giving a dime once, you'll be seeing the tons of bruises. Those blacks and blues, evil child, lacks the Hibari tonfa's wild touch." Now, get to school!"

 **One Kick, Two kicks, and three kicks later.**

Finally, the girl comes back to consciousness and starts rising-

 **An extra kick and a backhand slap over the head!**

 **Oh, sadistic Granny! I think that was for your own personal enjoyment there!**

Ow! Hey, Granny that's enough with the abuse-"

"How is that abuse? Child, this is the old-fashion discipline! Be grateful that you weren't me when I was your age! I remember those days with my-"

"Granny, I think I'm good with the stories there-"

Whack! Ow!

"Shoosh! Child, don't interrupt your elders! Now, I remember those days with my mother disciplining my sibling and me whenever we were disobedient. My brother, your grand-uncle, one time, was sent outside in the rain with only his underwear. He ran around the house for hours and it was snowing! Dear lord, he was freezing after that run! But, he became stronger because of it and so should you! Child, you're my granddaughter; meaning, that you can't be weak! Now, I know that you have to go to school right now, so I'll cut it short: child, if you don't face today, you'll never face tomorrow. Don't go all creepy on your granny! With all those black hair being pulled over your face and wearing that white dress: you look like an onryo! That's it! Dear, it's must've been a long time since I've visited Japan to forget that. Well it's-"

 **Click.**

During her long speech about the importance of discipline and the remembrances of childhood, Granny had her eyes closed for the majority of her presentation. She didn't finally realize that her granddaughter was no longer present until she heard the front door closing. She opened her eyes, staring down at nothing but empty space. Old, wrinkled eyes looked around the kitchen and soon, she realized, Granny was all alone.

 _How dare that child!_

 **"You insolent child! I'm old, but I'll show you why Hibari-san shouldn't be the one that you'll fear! Yui!"**

* * *

"Ah, I'm finally free from that demented granny!"

The sky was bright and clear with the sun shone with radiance. The girl, known as Yui, was fully clothed in her Namimori Middle School uniform with her guitar case tightly secured over to her back.

Huff, huff, huff.

Hopefully, I'll make it in time before the bell rings. Man, making a bad impression on my first day in school at Namimori? Seriously? Like no thanks! From what I've heard, Hibari-san is barely as terrifying as my granny! God, I rather not face that! Quickening her steps, Yui kept sprinting towards the direction of the middle school. Taking a sharp turn, Her pigtails and ribbons brushed against her redden cheeks. With the combination of not getting enough sleep, only eating a toasted bread, and literally dashing to the school- Yui didn't think she'll last through her first day.

There it is!

The school, in its full glory, was only a few feet away. The building was enormous. In America, because she had lived in a relatively small town, their schools weren't that large. I think the school could only hold like 700 students if I remember correctly, Yui thought as she was closing in on the building.

Almost there!

Ten

Five

Four

Three

Two

One-

 **Slam!**

* * *

The first things that rushed through Yui:

 _Seriously?_

 _I'm the unluckiest person in the entire universe!_

 _Man, I skipped four hours of more sleep for nothing!_

 _Sad face._

 _Well, time for the black out now._

 _I'm so going to bring hell when I find the person I collided with!_

 _Out_

 _-Kaname, Yui_

So, from what I've gathered from this observation: She's pissed. Dear, hopefully, she doesn't completely destroy the poor fellow.

* * *

Thank you and hope you enjoy!

Please, no flames!

Critiques are loved!

'


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time, there was a princess that was doomed, since the day of her birth, to forever sleep in an eternal slumber. However, a fairy found a loophole and the princess would only need a true love's kiss to awaken her from her nap. As the audience can predict, the prince rescued the princess from her slumber. In the end, living happily forever together.

Now, how unrealistic was that?

Meeting her soulmate through her first kiss and marrying him right after - I'm going to question the logic in that. Besides, what's the possibility of that ever happening?

It doesn't make sense!

But, dear audience, you know what doesn't make absolutely any sense?

 _Even while sleeping for forever, Sleeping Beauty still looks fantastic. With no daily face washes, cleansers, mouth washes, moisturizers, or any skin products too! When Yui wakes up in the mornings, her faces is completely dry and her hairs smell of oil contaminating in her roots!_

 _And, those are on the good days._

* * *

"You know that feeling when you wake up in the morning and you're excited for the day? That's one of my main goals in life. "

\- Kirsten Dunst

 _Someday I'll have that day._

 _But Sweet Lemony Snicket, the light!_

* * *

Coming back into consciousness, Yui's head hurts like hell. Seriously, it felt like she got a poison jab by a Croagunk!

Lifting herself into a seating position, Yui looked around the mysterious room. From the desk covered with bandages, cabins filled with medicine, and the white lab coat hanging from that chair - Yui was in the nurse's office.

 _The person was a decent human being, after all, noted._

Taking off the multiple layers, Yui sprung from her springy bed. When her feet touched the glossy tile floor, her shoes made a light click.

 _But, the kid is still getting pummeled. I'll probably give the imbecile a black eye with a busted lip. It won't be too bad and won't last-_

 **No.**

 **It's nearly 3 O'clock.**

 **Granny is going to roast then slaughter me alive when I get home! Sweet pineapple sorbet, it's been hours! I'm betting she's got the machete out right now!**

 **Dear lord, I need to run.**

 **...**

 _I'll need to buy a one-way ticket back to the States._

 _I'll also probably need my social security number first. Hm, that'll be a slight problem with it being at home and Granny is at home, so-_

"Hey kid, you're finally awake!"

Head snapped up, a man wearing a white lab coat came into her sights. _Dr. Shamal, he's the nurse that must've cared for me while I was unconscious_ , Yui thought as she read his nametag.

 ** _Meaning that he must've also seen who carried me here!_**

 ** _Bitch, payback time! Hehehehe!_**

"Oh, hi Dr. Shamal-san," Yui enthusiastically greeted the head nurse with a bright smile.

 **1) Be overly sweet to the point that it's revolting.**

Walking towards the girl, Shamal halted his steps.

 _Why do I have a sudden need to hurl?_

Yui leaped on the surprised man and glomped him.

Shamal stood frozen at this contact.

 **2) Personal space? Ha, nope! Get into that personal space until you can feel their discomfort and uneasiness!**

 _Oh god,_ _she's flat. I'm feeling up her chest, but there's nothing! Ew!_

 **( Important for every female across the planet: Chest binding does wonders! For old perverts, it's like their kryptonite. It wards them off like a charm!)** _  
_

Trying to peel the girl's arm off him( her nails are digging into her other arm. Dear god, I don't need bloodstains on my coat! Let go!), Shamal awkwardly questioned the middle school student, "kid, isn't this a little bit too much?"

"But, I'm so grateful Dr. Shamal-sama," Yui happily exclaimed.

Hearing the added honorific, Shamal looked down.

Big mistake.

 _Oh god, what is this thing? When a young maiden cries, they don't look this ugly!_

 **3) Huge bug-eyes and a nose running with snot is the key to success. You want them to feel so disgusted that they'll do anything to get you to leave.**

Whipping mucus over the man's side, Yui released the crocodile tears - Shamal cringed at this action.

 **( Important note: the bigger and louder the crying, the better the chances they'll say yes!)**

"Oh if only I could show my gratitude towards the individual that helped me in my saddest state-"

 **4) Now, lay down those magical words and watch.**

"The kid's name is Sawada Tsunayoshi! He lives a few blocks away, keep heading west until you hear "HIE" and a "REBORN!" Now, scram brat! I need to have this washed before the stains set!

 **5) Bingo.**

In seconds, Yui released the man from her iron grip. She gave the man a smile showing all teeth, Thanking the poor doctor-

"Thanks, Dr. Shamal-san!

-and hightailing it out of there.

 **6) If you want to live, don't ever stay for the aftermath or else it'll be your downfall.**

"Au Revoir!"

 **Slam!**

* * *

With the new student out of the nurse's office, Shamal was all alone. His front was painted with mucus, wrinkles, dried blood, and tear stains. It's unsalvageable, Shamal thought as he examined his attire. He was going to have to change before heading out to his date. Shamal sighed in angst, why did this happen today of all days?

 _That kid, Kaname Yui, kept hugging and groping me! Ew, I never thought I would say this, but I have to admit this for once:_

 ** _That's a cute girl that I would never hit on; even, if my life depended on it._**

Shamal shivered at this claim.

As the womanizer walked around the room, grabbing his belongings and turning off the equipment, Shamal realized something.

 _\- The change, from a quiet to an unbearable presence that seemed suffocating._

 _\- The sparkles and rose petals that appeared out of nowhere._

 _\- The over cheesiness that would make anyone want to vomit._

 ** _Fake._**

And when he stated who the person that crashed into her, the kid let go.

Vongola!

She wants Sawada Tsunayoshi, the recently declared Vongola Decimo, and Shamal led her straight to him!

"Aish, Reborn is going kill me," Shamal cried.

Locking the door, the hitman rushed out of the building and onto the street that would lead him to the Sawada resident.

Shamal _needs_ to stop that girl from meeting the Vongola candidate before it's too late.

* * *

Now, don't get Shamal wrong, the girl is completely harmless. He wouldn't have survived in the underground world and became one of the most notorious assassins if he wasn't careful. The Trident Shamal _does_ his research and has evaluated every single person that comes in and comes out of his office.

Kaname Yui, a 13-year-old girl that's the "new kid in town." Before moving to Namimori, Kaname-san has been living with her father in the States. However, due to certain circumstances, this changed.

Yui's father, Mr. Kaname, is in jail.

His crime was accidental( Shamal checked twice!). But, Yui's father must pay for the consequences of his careless actions( He could've run, but he stayed and let the police take him in. Sometimes, I wished his moral compass wasn't that firm on doing the right things. Would've saved him a few years.).

Until she's the illegal age of 18( She's still an American citizen), Kaname-san must live with her grandmother for the rest of her school years.

Sad, but it's the only _interesting_ part about Kaname-san. Everything else, it's just _meh._ She has good grades, has hobbies, and has a decent social life.

Boring.

In conclusion, Kaname-san is nothing. She's a pedestrian that's a background character, nothing more and nothing less. But, she's an outlier, something Reborn doesn't like. He enjoys chaos, but he doesn't enjoy it when _he's_ not in control.

Everyone that _Reborn_ has introduced to Sawada-san, they're the people that _Reborn_ wants to form connections with the Vongola Decimo. Anyone that he didn't purposely bring in, Reborn doesn't want them and wants them out.

As you can see, Kaname Yui, wasn't someone that Reborn has brought in. So, Reborn won't like that.

And, the Trident Shamal, had done just that.

Basically, he's screwed.

 _And I didn't even get to go on my date!_

* * *

Hope you enjoy!

My writing style changed this past month, but I hope you still like it!

I'm going to change the title of the story, any thoughts?


End file.
